


Dark Shadows

by troubledidiots



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledidiots/pseuds/troubledidiots
Summary: Ace is dead and Sanji is left to think about it.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 39





	Dark Shadows

It almost made him feel sick thinking about it.

As the crew slept in the cool air of the night, Sanji found himself at the rails, just by the waters that darkened with each wave. There was a sort of rhythmic calm that was almost poetic in the dark of the night. The waves sang when the crickets didn't and the moon shone when the sun hid.

It is one of those nights, Sanji thinks. The half-worn cigarette blurred with smoke. It felt strangely calming, and strangely, it felt suffocating.

It was exactly here that he said he'd stay by him, and exactly here Ace left without a turn to the back, and never returned.

Sanji sighed and leaned on the rails, eyes wandering over the vast darkness. It was the first time he'd thought about that, since that day. He'd not had the time to think about it, or perhaps he had been to afraid to but it was too much.

It was no use. No matter what, he was gone. Ace was never coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another spontaneous fic I will take forever to update. I was inspired by many other stories of which I forgot the name. I may change some things up, but this will be a short one.


End file.
